Fright Night
by PrincessSerena3
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Heather, and Ron go to Charleville Castle. Supernatural Going-Ons, surrender, explainations, no magic...It's all here and it's all good. I hope. And don't forget! REVIEW:D Cuz I gotzta have my reviews for more chapters~
1. Dare To Come?

Fright Night  
~Chapter 1 - Dare To Come?~  
  
Harry Potter, the infamous 'boy who lived' was very down, indeed. He was17, and had nowhere to go. One of his best friends, Ron, was going to Hermione's with his girlfriend, Heather, Hermione's long lost sister. Harry had been amazed to hear this, since Hermione and Ron had had a relationship in the past. Harry got up to look in the mirror. He, Hermione, and Ron had just finished their seventh year at Hogwarts School. He stared hard at his reflection. He didn't see the scrawny boy he used to see, no. He saw a rather attractive man of round 17. His disheveled jet black hair as messy as ever and his vibrant green eyes just as bright and alarming as ever. His arms and abdomen were no longer flat and without muscle. He had a rather prominent six-pack on his stomach, and muscles on his arms. He looked over all this and smiled, thinking of his best friends and how they might've changed. Especially Hermione. 'Nahw,' he pushed the thoughts of her from his mind as Hedwig, his snowy owl descended into his room at Number 4 Privet Drive. "Hey Hedwig! Got a letter for me?" Harry called to her as she cooed softly. She fluttered down beside Harry and held out her leg in which a letter was tied onto. It read…  
  
Dear Harry,   
Hello. This is Hermione. How is your summer going? Mine is going very well, and, hopefully, will get better with your response. I got an owl from Ron explaining that he is coming to my house tomorrow . My parents and I are going to Charleville Castle in Ireland and were wondering if you would like to come with us. Ron is. It is supposed to be very haunted and I really hope you can come. Respond as soon as you can. We need your response soon. If you come, we will pick you up at 10am. Tomorrow.   
  
Dare To Come?  
  
Love, from, Hermione.  
  
"Ok," Harry muttered aloud. "A scary castle. Very cool. Sure…Parchment…Quill…Hedwig…G'bye" Harry did this all in a hurry. He knew that Hedwig needed a little flying time, as Harry didn't know where Hermione lived or how long it would take Hedwig to fly there. "Off you go, Hedwig." And off Hedwig DID go. Off to Hermione's. Off to a dare Harry had accepted. Boy, he sure didn't know what he was getting himself into. 


	2. That's Ancient HistoryIsn't It?

~Chapter 2 - That's Ancient History…Isn't It?~  
  
Hermione and her parents, Rob and Noel Granger, sat at their dinning room table, discussing Charleville Castle. "Honey, I got this off the Internet, and since you and Harry and Ron will be wondering around alone, god forbid, you need to know some facts. Tomorrow, you can tell Harry on the way there. Ok?" "Sure, mom." "Ok. Here we go.   
  
Charleville is Irelands finest gothic revival castle. It is considered to be a masterpiece of Francis Johnstons, who designed the GPO in Dublin. The castle was built between 1798 and 1810. Sir William Morris designed the massive dining room. The Charleville Castle has been searched over for years by parapsychologists and forensic investigators with ultra-sensitive and mega-expensive equipment in search for poltergeists. As the story goes, the castle was built in the 1700s over top of an ancient druid burial ground where people were once buried alive in an attempt to stop the spread of the black plague centuries before.   
  
Tales of the man who build it had practiced devil worship and others about men going mad and locking children in the basement are also attached to the gothic tower. As recently as the turn of the century, a young girl fell to her death from a staircase banister. The long gallery is perhaps the most splendid example of gothic interior in the country. The ceiling is a plaster fan vault, seven bays long with a row of gigantic pedantries sailing down the middle. This magnificent building was almost lost through vandalism while it stood vacant during the major part of this century. The main rooms with their spectacular ceilings have for the most part survived the onslaught. The castle is completely marvelous, by day.   
  
By night, the castle, while the features may be the same, is a totally different story. There actual tales of paranormal activity (ghosts, things moving, things missing, etc.), sounds, and curses. It is said that the architect, and pervious owners, (architect - Francis Johnstons, pervious owners - Caren Fitzgerald, Melania Fitzgerald, Lilian Fitzgerald, Markus Fitzgerald. Sara Comonot, Larial Comonot, Dewia Comonot, Julia Comonot. Penelope Scarsdale, Romeo Scarsdale, Brooke Scarsdale, Britney Scarsdale, Roberto Scarsdale. Loreli McIntyre, James McIntyre, Elizabeth McIntyre.) haunt the castle. The 'parents' are Caren and Melania Fitzgerald (age when died - 61, and 46), Larial and Sara Comonot (age when died - 57 and 46), Romeo and Penelope Scarsdale (age when died - 62 and 49) and James and Loreli McIntyre, (age when died - 65 and 54). The children were Lilian Fitzgerald, a.o.d. 12, Markus Fitzgerald, a.o.d. 3. Dewia Comonot, a.o.d. 7, Julia Comonot, a.o.d. 15. Brooke Scarsdale, a.o.d. 11, Britney Scarsdale, a.o.d. 4 mths, Roberto Scarsdale, a.o.d. 8. Elizabeth McIntyre, a.o.d. 5.   
  
As you can see, many of the children died very young. They say the cause for most of the deaths was fear and, for the last owners, other owners coming back for revenge. Legend has it that the first owners, the Fitzgerald's, were killed bloodily in the dungeon. It says that you can still hear the screams of them and the other owners dying on their death dates.   
  
The Comonot's were said to die on the third floor, beneath the annex. It is said that they were killed by and evil relative of the Fitzgerald's. This relative killed the Comonot's with an axe in the master bedroom, to avenge the Fitzgerald's deaths.   
  
The Scarsdale's were killed in the annex and their children in the annex playroom. Legend has it that murderous toys, placed there purposely, by an unknown person, killed the children. Their children's spirits killed the parents in the annex main room, or living room,, moments after the children died. People who have stayed at Charleville say that you can hear the children running around up in the annex playroom. Sometimes, they say they can hear the parents getting murdered by the children.   
  
The McIntyre's were said to be killed on the main floor, each in different places. The child, Elizabeth is said to die in the living room, on the piano stool. Some say they can hear melodic music coming from it sometimes with no form of life near by, but the keys moving. She was said to be killed by the Fitzgerald's, whose daughter, Lilian, used to play the same piano. The mother and wife, Loreli McIntyre, was said to be killed in the kitchen, by the Scarsdale's. Penelope was said to be a wonderful cook, and spent most of her time in the kitchen. Finally, he her husband, and Elizabeth's father was murdered in one of the study's by the Comonot's. Larial was said to be wonderful with paperwork, so he spent his life in that same study. Whoa."   
  
Noel Granger finished. Hermione's eyes were huge. She was staring at her mother. "Is that all true?" "Yeah…" "Whoa! Mom, I'm kind of scared. I mean, we aren't allowed to use our wands until September," voiced Hermione. "Well, it's about time to go get Harry…Let's leave, shall we?" "Heather and I can stay, right Mrs. Granger?" "Yeah," murmured Hermione, who was still dumbstruck at the horrific news. 'That's weird,' she thought, 'and we aren't allowed to use our wands yet…Oh god, this will be super scary. At least Harry will be-…NO! I can't think of him like that. I don't. Of course not, I mean-" and Hermione trailed off, walking to the backdoor of her house, like a zombie. 


	3. And Off We Go

~Chapter 3 - And Off We Go~  
  
Hermione and her parents walked to their silver Sunfire Convertible, and jumped in. "So, Hermione, where does this Harry chap live?" "Um….Little Whitting, 4 Privet Drive."  
"Alright, thanks," said her father as he revved up the engine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*At 4 Privet Drive*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat in his room, nervously looking at his clock. He had all of his stuff packed. As Harry was seventeen, he decided that he wouldn't be coming back to live with his relations, the Dursley's. As his clock donned 9:45, he unplugged it and stuffed it in a bag he had for all of the stuff he left at the Dursley's during school. Harry walked downstairs. The Dursley's were scattered all over the house. Petunia was in the kitchen, cooking. Dudley was in the rec room, playing on his computer. And Veron was in the family room, reading the Saturday paper.   
  
"Ahem," Harry cleared his throat. "Yes, boy?" inquired Veron. "As you know, I am leaving today, for a friends, but as school is done and in the WIZARDING world, seventeen is the age of which WIZARDS are allowed to do MAGIC, I will not be coming back. I have decided to get a job with the Ministry of MAGIC. I just wanted to say good-bye and thank you for taking, uh, such good care of me. Good-Bye." With that, Harry left the house forever. As he reached the outside, he whooped for joy. 'I'm finally Dursley free!!!'   
  
[I]Va-Room[/I] Harry heard a car engine. 'Hermione' he thought. He nervously tried to fix his spiky black hair. A silver Sunfire came into view. In it was a handsome man, pretty woman, and a very sexy girl in the back. 'Wow! Who is *she*?' "Hey Harry!" said the sexy brunette. Harry looked at the girl, dumbstruck. "What's wrong?" she said, misunderstanding his look. "Don't you recognize me? Hermione? Your [I]best friend[/I]?" she emphasized [I]best friend[/I].   
  
"Her-her-her-mione?" "Yes, silly." "Wow! I mean, you've changed." "As have you, although I think my change is the lack of 20 or so books." she laughed showing perfect, white teeth. It was true, though. Hermione [I]had[/I] changed. Her hair was silkier, longer and even straighter than it had been at Hogwarts. Her figure was curvier, her face was more pretty and mature than girlish. "Well, let's go. Ron's at the house…same as Heather…" and with that, they were off to the Granger residence. 


	4. At the Granger's

~Chapter 4 - At The Grangers~  
They arrived at the Grangers shortly and Harry and Hermione and Ron retreated to the privacy of there back garden. "So…" Harry began. "Is this castle thing scary?" "Oh, yeah Harry. It's had a lot of people die in it. We are staying for a week, and we aren't allowed to do magic yet, so I am really scared." "Awww… don't be 'Mione. I'll be here," Harry said jokingly, puffing out his chest, although his perfect abs were quite visible thought the thin material of his white tee. Hermione put her head on his puffed out abs, and said, "Yeah…", then blushed and quickly got up off him. Ron chuckled in the background. "If you two want to be alone…me and Heather can leave…" Ron looked loving down on Heather, his betrothed.   
  
"Sorry!" "Oh, it's ok, Hermione. I know you didn't mean anything by it!" "Yeah, that's right. Well, we had better go in and get some rest, according to the house owner…we'll need it as we probably won't sleep at the house." Hermione finished with a gulp. "It'll be ok. We just finished Hogwarts, and we were head boy and girl! We will be fine." Harry said this with more reassurance then he actually felt. "Let's go up to our rooms, Harry. We can get ready for supper." "Ok," said Ron and he and Heather walked into the house, stealing kisses along the way. "I think they'd make a good couple, don't you?" asked Heather. "Hmm…Yeah…" said Ron. And off they went, their last night alive? 


End file.
